kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew McCormick
Andrew "Drew" McCormick was the Blue Stinger Beetleborg in Big Bad Beetleborgs & Chromium Gold Beetleborg in Beetleborgs Metallix. Later on in the future, he becomes Kamen Rider Beetleborg, the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Beetleborg. Personality He is the Beetleborg Zecter's wearer, Drew is a quiet 18-year old young man who often seems to follow monk-like philosophies of peace. Drew often spouts amazingly appropriate zen-like phrases he supposedly learned from his grandmother, prefacing them with "My grandma once said this". He also often does a 'point to the sky' pose, usually after he defeats a Worm or introduces himself. Drew has no actual job & doesn't attend college because he believes that he is destined for something bigger (which is becoming Beetleborg). Despite having many talents (from cooking to hairstyling to excelling at various sports to the extent that he can handle entire teams alone), he is usually uninterested in pursuing anything until his belt activates. He calls himself a "National Treasure" & "Universal Treasure". Drew stays in a big home with his little sister Jo, loves cooking, & seems to have an interest in Roland's co-worker, Heather. As a result, he is a regular customer at Bistro La Salle. Because of his abilities & outlook, combined with his talent of being a step ahead of those around him, Drew is somewhat rude, & exceedingly arrogant at first glance. However, this serious personality holds back the caring emotions he has for others. History However, deep down, Drew actually cares for other people & helps them when in need (in fact, in Episode 12, he punched Dalton in the shoulder for not looking before crossing the street, as that caused an accident in which Jo got hurt). He possesses an uncanny ability to see through the Worms disguises as well as detect if there are any nearby without the use of any devices. Drew acts mercilessly against Worms, saying that as long as they are Worms, they will be destroyed. It is not until episode 10, after defeating Van & seeing him as unfit to be a leader, that he joins ZECT, even wearing a full Shadow ZECT Trooper uniform, though he quits by the end of the episode - his tenure with ZECT was merely a means of locating some Worms. Drew possesses superior strength making him stronger than any of the other Riders in every way, from detecting Worms to combating them. Drew's arrogant superiority usually results in great dislike from the other Riders, resulting in fighting between the Riders, although Beetleborg almost always defeats them easily. During episode 14, Beetleborg utilizes a partial Put-On after fighting Kamen Rider Scorpix, with the end result being him as the victor. A Hyper Beetleborg from the future appeared in episode 17, & seemingly orchestrated a plan with Drew to fake Heather's death, which worked quite well for all of ten minutes. Drew later picks up Heather & comforts her, telling her his back-story. He met Heather's parents as Worms again on the day of the Charterville accident. He had planned to take revenge on them but once he saw Heather, he changed his mind & decided to save her. Drew discovers Roland eavesdropping on their conversation & so he asks Roland, which side will he stand on. Drew wants to destroy all Worms so that Heather may live as herself, & Roland eventually agrees to help Drew as well. Heather, however, is attracted to Area X by the sound of the man in the iron mask. The man was previously a test subject of the Hyper Zecter, but the Zecter went out of control, flinging both of them to the edge of time & space. Drew proceeds in collecting all the Zecters as he believes the only way to save Heather is to ensure that he is the only Rider. He obtains the Hornix Zecter after Kickerborg defeated him in battle, Dalton trades Drew the Scorpix Zecter for cash, & Lillia gives Drew the Dragonborg Grip. Drew joins ZECT in order to further his quest in gaining all the Zecters & preventing Heather from being destroyed as he plans to destroy ZECT from within. However, Roland disagrees & says Riders are there to fight Worms & protect humans. This ends up sparking a fight between the two friends in which Boron ends up losing. At first, Drew wanted to trade Drake all four of his Zecters for the Hyper Zecter, but Drake refuses & laughs at him. Drew eventually gains the Hyper Zecter after Susanna steals it for him. Drake had the suitcase booby trapped to destroy any evidence of the Hyper Zecter, & detonates the suitcase while it is in Ucaworm's hands. However, the Hyper Zecter reverses the flow of time & appears to Drew. Through the use of Hyper Clock Up, although unclear of its function, Drew saves Roland who is seemingly destroyed by the Cammarus Worm. Drew says that he will master the Hyper Zecter & cross over time, & when that time comes, he will save Heather. A mysterious young man called Trent de Groot tells Drew to stop collecting the Zecters, saying that if the Riders do not fight Worms, the Natives will be in trouble. Drew realizes that Trent is a 'Native' & guards him, as Trent seems to know Heather's whereabouts. Aaron Williams calls on Drew & tells him the story of The Red Shoes, explaining that the Zecters will drive them insane if they refuse to fight Worms. After Beetleborg saves Trent from a group of Worms, he experiences the 'berserk switch', almost killing Trent in the process. The Hopper Riders arrive on scene & defeat them instead, leaving with a cruel laugh. Unfortunately, Trent is still killed by Cochlea Worm after trying to escape. He tells Drew to 'find the solar eclipse' & dies. Drew & Roland then promise to stop each other if they were ever under the effects of the Red Shoes System again, even if it means they'll have to kill each other. Drew then decided to release all the Zecters that he has obtained from the others. Later on, Drew is challenged by two Executive Worms to defeat a powerful Worm without the use of Hyper Clock Up, & in return the Executives would tell him the secrets of the Natives. Drew remarked that his power is always evolving & is faster than light & called upon the Perfect Zecter. Utilizing the power of all 4 Zecters, he defeated Lepotophyes Worm, but was taken through an involuntary Hyper Clock Up to a place 'devoid of all time' with the solar eclipse. After seeing a fleeting image of Heather with another young man, he is pulled back into his dimension. Drew is then left wondering why he still cannot control Hyper Clock Up. Back at the Bistro La Salle, Rena challenges Drew once more in hopes of taking the Hyper Zecter, but her memory gets erased due to Drew's Hyper Sting attack. Dragonborg & Beetleborg end up fighting each other because Jay doesn't believe that Rena is still evil. After Rena loses her fragment of the Charterville Meteorite, Drew picks it up & is taken through another Hyper Clock Up to Heather's dimension again. After confronting his Worm counterpart, Kamen Rider Shadowborg, their Rider Kick collision forces Beetleborg back to the real world. Drew discovers the secret behind the Masked Rider System after conversing with Roland, learning that it was created by Natives & given to humans who in turn formed ZECT. Through the use of this technology, they fight alien Worms & protect the Natives. They are also able to conclude that the Natives arrived on a meteorite 35 years ago to assist the humans with the Masked Rider System. Even after learning all this, Drew's sole resolve is still to defeat all Worms so that Heather may be safe. Drew meets Reynold Norwood as well, & seemingly holds up a much better fight than Roland until Reynold activates Freeze, defeating the power of Hyper Clock Up, forcing Drew back into Rider form. During their second battle, Drew learns from his mistakes & anticipates Reynold's use of Freeze. After getting knocked back, Drew's Hyper Shooting is still active & stuns Reynold temporarily. Drew is then able to use the Perfect Zecter's Maximum Hyper Cyclone to defeat Cassis Worm Dimidius, only to have him evolve into a stronger form, Cassis Worm Gladius. Beetleborg & Shadowborg meet again during episode 27, & this time, Drew wants to purposely lose to Shadowborg so that he may somehow discover Heather's location. However, after realizing this plan made him seem like a coward & a small person, his fighting spirit returns & he defeats Shadowborg, only to be interrupted by Heather who transforms into Sisrya Worm. She states that she is fine with living in another dimension & proceeds to defend Shadowborg. After Heather leaves, Drew explains to Roland that the only way for her to be happy is to let her leave with the fake Beetleborg. Susanna arrives with news, however, that the entrance to the other world is opened when the solar eclipse occurs. Soon after, Drew & Roland both rush for Area Z in hopes of defeating Cassis Worm. There, they see Scorpix defending Acacia using his life, & Roland tells Drew that Heather is acting the same way. She doesn't want to hurt Drew anymore & so she tries to convince herself that she doesn't want to come back. Drew, moved by this, leaves & goes after Heather as a solar eclipse starts. After chasing Heather back to her dimension, Drew is able to convince her that Worms are not the evil ones, only the ones that wish to do harm are, & he will always protect her & be by her side. Drew then talks about how Riders fight for the good of humanity, & she will always be protected. After realizing the one who really cares about her is Drew, she leaves Shadowborg & returns to the human world. Beetleborg then goes to find Boron, on the brink of defeat. Coordinating a three-way Rider Kick with Kickerborg & Boron, they are able to neutralize Cassis Worm while Hyper Beetleborg finishes him off with Maximum Hyper Cyclone. After discovering that Heather has been injured once again, he takes her to hospital, but she seemingly hides the fact that Shadowborg was the one that injured her. Leaving Heather, Drew, along with Aaron & Drake, meet with Ned, possibly the leader of the Natives. He asks Drew if he will help the Natives, & then decides to be Drew's fan. Soon after, massive groups of Worms begin appearing again, & Drew goes to defeat them. Drew attempts to recruit other Riders in an effort to fight the Worms, but when he appears before Van & Trip, he finds them attempting to regain their darkness & quickly leaves, thinking that they are crazy. Drew meets Reynold once again, this time as Cassis Worm Clipeus, but is unable to fight him as Reynold runs away soon after. After conversing with Roland & Acacia back at the Bistro, Drew learns Dalton is a Worm & automatically decides to defeat him. Roland however, disagrees, saying there is still good in him. While Roland leaves to fight Clipeus, Drew goes & meets Tyrone, learning of a promise that he must fulfill. Drew meets Dalton after talking with Tyrone & agrees to trade all the Zecters in exchange for Roland's life. At the last moment, the Zecters are able to escape, & Drew engages Scorpio Worm in battle. Preparing for the final blow using the Perfect Zecter, Dalton suddenly appears from Scorpio Worm telling Drew to fulfill his promise. Understanding that Dalton wants to destroy all Worms, Drew activates Maximum Hyper Typhoon, slashing through Scorpio Worm's body. As Aaron announces that the threat of the Worms will finally come to an end to the public, ZECT begins handing out Worm identification necklaces that alert the wearer of nearby Worms. Upon learning this, Drew begins destroying the necklaces. By destroying the necklaces, the public begins to fear & hate Beetleborg. Beetleborg & Shadowborg once again do battle, interrupting Drew's quest to destroy the necklaces. Anticipating Shadowborg's attack method, Beetleborg is able to defeat him by using Hyper Clock Up along with the Maximum Hyper Typhoon. Returning to destroying the necklaces, Boron tries to persuade Beetleborg to stop, but Beetleborg simply tells him something is not right about the necklaces & continues destroying them until a blocked bullet from Roosevelt's gun goes stray & hits Susanna. Beetleborg then fires at Boron & escapes the area, leaving an infuriated Roosevelt to care for an injured Susanna. Continuing on his mission of destroying the Worm identification necklaces, Drew ends up rescuing Shadowborg from the clutches of Drake & Ned, who have taken over ZECT. After saving Shadowborg, Boron finds Beetleborg & demands to know the reason behind the destruction of the necklaces. Beetleborg reveals that the necklaces are turning humans into Natives & must be destroyed. Not believing this, Boron attacks Beetleborg & defeats him with the help of the ZECT Troopers. Lying under the rubble of the battlefield, Drew recalls his words to Heather of him always being by her side. As he reaches for a lone flower, the rubble from atop him falls & apparently crushes him. It is revealed that Drew was indeed still alive after all. He uses the very same lone flower to destroy the controls, causing the meteorite that was turning humans into Natives to overload. Afterwards, Drew gives a powerful speech to convert the Native ZECT Troopers to his side. Then Hyper Beetleborg defeats Drake/Gryllus Worm together with Boron, escaping the first explosion as an irritated Ned was intent to make Drew pay for ruining everything he sought to obtain. Shadowborg then rushes out at the last moment, telling Drew to protect their world as he drags Ned back into the explosion that kills them both. Realizing the battle is over, Drew releases the Beetleborg Zecter, & Roland soon follows suit, the two then watch the Zecters fly away to an unknown destination. Drew then tells Roland to listen to what he is about to say, for he will only do so once. Drew then goes on to say that to walk the same path is merely a test of perseverance. Drew then says, "But reaching different paths together is..." Roland then interrupts, calling Drew "Friend", & asking him if his grandmother gave him this quote. Drew smiles & states that those are his words. The two are then greeted by Roosevelt, Susanna, & Acacia. Susanna leaps to Drew & gives him a hug, causing Drew to nearly fall backwards in surprise. Drew then resumes a normal life. During the epilogue, Drew is shown in Paris improving his cooking skills, giving his trademark introduction to a Frenchman who recognized him & asked him if he's the famous Andrew McCormick. Later Appearances Kamen Rider DCD *Kamen Rider Kabuto, Rider form, appears in episode 31 of Kamen Rider Decade, as one of Wataru Kurenai's companions, who antagonize Decade after he failed in his mission of saving the worlds. Curiously, Kabuto never actually attacks Decade. In the special version of episode 31, Kabuto is one of the few Riders in the battlefield who isn't shown dying in the Rider War. War of the Heroes: Riders vs. Rangers *Kabuto is one of the Riders who answers what seemed like Kamen Rider 1's call and joins his force to attack the Super Sentai force led by Akaranger in order to preserve the existence of the Kamen Riders. Using his bike, the Kabuto Extender, alongside W and Kiva, Kabuto attacks the Zyuranger and Megaranger. However, afterwards he attempts to engage Akaranger in combat only to be knocked down and seemingly destroyed by his next attack. *However, that was all part of Tsukasa Kadoya's and Captain Marvelous's plan. They had disguised themselves as Kamen Rider 1 and Akaranger and lead the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider against each other to fool Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack into thinking that the Riders and Sentai had been really wiped out. Kabuto, alongside all the other Rider and Super Sentai forces seemingly destroyed during the battle, reappear from a dimensional wall to face together the Shocker Zangyack Alliance. During the big battle, Kabuto is only briefly seen once, fighting against a Dai-Shocker Combatman in the initial aerial shot. War of the Heroes 2: Riders vs. Rangers vs. Troopers , Double, Den-O, and Kabuto as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] Kamen Rider Beetleborg, Rider form, arrives alongside the reinforcements brought by Kamen Rider 1 and Akaranger to the final battle against the Space Crime Syndicate Madou. Beetleborg, alongside BoukenBlack, is shown heading towards a Dogormin to help GokaiGreen. When all heroes gather to blast the monster army at once, Beetleborg is shown using the Beetleborg Kunai Gun. After the battle was over, he appears alongside the other heroes in a nearby cliff to give goodbye to the heroes who had discovered Madou's plot, Haruto Soma, Kosuke Nitoh, Ikari Gai from the Gokaiger, the Go-Busters and New Gavan. War of the Riders: Masked vs. Kamen vs. Power Kabuto was seen flying in as a falling meteor and crashed into a building in Masked Form, switches to Rider Form, then confronts Stronger, and used Clock Up to his advantage to avoid two swings and a Den Punch, then assails him at light speeds, stopping when Stronger used an Electro Fire to halt Kabuto in his tracks. Thinking he had the upper hand, Stronger goes in with a Stonger Den Kick, only for Kabuto to counter it with a Clocked Up Rider Kick, defeating Stronger, but as soon as he Clock Overs, Kabuto was ambushed by Skyrider. Too exhausted to fight, Kabuto was soon defeated by a Sky Flying Saucer while trying to counter with a downward right cross. Quotes from his Grandmother Kamen Rider Beetleborg The Beetleborg Zecter allows Drew McCormick to transform into Kamen Rider Beetleborg. As with all of the Zecters, Beetleborg has two basic forms that he can transform into. Masked *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 132kg *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 10t *'Maximum Jump Height': 20m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.9s Beetleborg's Masked Form is a heavily armored form resembling a pupa with low offensive capabilities. This is the default form that Beetleborg transforms into, until he flips the "horn" on the Beetleborg Zecter, like a switch, to initiate the Cast Off command. This primes the armor to "Cast Off," when fully activated, sends the armor flying off his form, destroying all lower Worms that get hit with the armor. Beetleborg then immediately takes on the sleek Rider Form. It is shown to be possible for Masked Form to be bypassed altogether, as seen in episode 21, by flipping the horn immediately after placing the Beetleborg Zecter on the belt before the armor materializes. When switches the horn on the Beetleborg Zecter back to it's original state it will initiate Put On where all of the extra armour retaches to him, returning him to Masked Form. Rider *'Height': 195cm *'Weight': 95kg *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 7t *'Maximum Jump Height': 37m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.8s *'Rider Kick Finisher': 19t Beetleborg's Rider Form is the sleeker & more offensive-based form which resembles more of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle which Beetleborg is named & themed after. In this form, Beetleborg has access to the Clock Up command, enabling Beetleborg to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By pressing the three buttons on the belt in succession, Beetleborg can perform his tachyon-powered Rider Kick. Beetleborg's Rider Form has three variations of the Rider Kick: a normal 180 degree roundhouse kick, a counter kick (360 degree roundhouse kick, which is used to surprise opponents who attempt to attack him from behind), & a flying side kick. Hyper *'Height': 198cm *'Weight': 102kg *'Punching Power': 10t *'Kicking Power': 15t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.2 *'Rider Kick Finisher Power': 30t Beetleborg is the only Rider in Beetleborg (with the exception of Boron in episode 21 with the aid of another Hyper Zecter from the future) that can achieve Hyper Form, an even stronger version of Rider Form. While Kamen Rider Atlurborg stole the Hyper Zecter, he was unable to access a Hyper Form. Accessed through the Hyper Zecter, a futuristic Zecter made by ZECT & predestined to be used by Drew, it initiates the Hyper Cast Off command, unleashing its full power. It also has access to Hyper Clock Up, a version of Clock Up, able to even time travel due to its faster-than-light speed properties. The maximum range of this is currently unknown, but its shown to be able to travel back at least seven years. Beetleborg is also able to take objects back in time along with him, (the most impressive example being a huge meteor). His finisher is the flying Hyper Kick. Even though the original Hyper Zecter from the present was destroyed by ZECT to prevent Drew from obtaining it, another from the future appeared to replace it. He is also equipped with a jetpack-like device on his back, allowing Beetleborg flight capabilities, though usually it's only used to gain height for the Hyper Kick. But his alternate self used this device to fly through space, even pushing a meteor far larger than himself. Equipment Device *Beetleborg Zecter - Beetleborg's transformation device *Rider Belt - Beetleborg's transformation belt *Hyper Zecter - Beetleborg's transformation device to become Hyper Form Weapons *Beetleborg Dagger Gun - Beetleborg's personal weapon *Perfect Zecter - Beetleborg Hyper Form's personal weapon Vehicle *Beetleborg Extender - Beetleborg's Rider Machine Notes *So far, Beetleborg is the last primary rider to have multi talent. See Also *Souji Tendou - Kamen Rider Kabuto counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki *Andrew McCormick at Metal Heroes Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Beetleborg Category:Kamen Riders Category:Beetleborg Riders Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Red Riders